


Caught

by kitsunes_curse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Magic, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunes_curse/pseuds/kitsunes_curse





	1. Prologue

10 years ago.

"Aradia i know your hiding in there!" a six year old shouts into a pond. Giggling can be heard before a mop of black hair can be seen breaking the surface of the water. "Hey sollux" the six year old smiles looking at him. "Are you here to swim with me again" she smiles "no i actually wanted to say bye because i'm leaving later today." the mermaids smile fades "o-oh ok..." Aradia looks down. "Im sorry but my parents want me to go" Sollux goes into his pocket taking a small bracelet he made out. "I made this for you just so you can remember me." He gives her the bracelet. She takes the bracelet almost confused as what to do with it. "You just have to slide it on your wrist" she slides it onto her wrist smiling before hugging him. "thank you" "youre welcome" she smiles before diving underwater for a few minutes before surfacing with a small red shell. "here you can have this to remember me by." she gives him the shell smiling. "Thanks...bye" he waves to her "will you be back next summer?" "I might be" he responds to her question before hugging her and leaving. The following year he never came. 


	2. Camping time

Present day

"Why are we even here" a now sixteen year old Sollux asks his father. He normally wouldn't have a problem with family vacations unless he had his phone or laptop taken away for the duration of the trip. "Were going to having a nice little family vacation without electronics" Psii tells him. "I swear you cant go for a day without your computer Sollux". Psii sighs looking at his pissed off son before driving to the cabins. Sollux looks outside remembering the place. "Hey didn't we come here a few summers ago?" "yes Sollux we did, i'm surprised you even remember that trip." He faintly remembers the girl he met that summer before shaking his head. They pull into their cabin before the two get out of their car. "Maybe you can walk around you know refresh your memory." Sollux leaves the area holding onto a small bag moving onto the dirt path. He sighs as he walks around the dirt path before noticing a fenced off area in an area that from his memory was never fenced off. The memories slowly come back to him. He decides to go back to his cabin and come back at night.


	3. We meet again

Hours later  
Sollux was currently eating dinner with Psii silently cursing under his breath. Psii sighs looking at him "You know what your mother would say about cursing". Sollux just glares at Psii. "Right sorry about that" "...just dont mention mom again..." Sollux sighs before getting up and walking towards the door. "Sollux where are you going?" "I'm just going to take a nice long walk ok?" "ok. just be back by midnight" He leaves the cabin bringing the same bag with him as he moves towards the closed off area. Once he reaches the closed off area he notices a hole in the fencing that was large enough for him to fit through. He then enters the area walking forward as hazy memories slowly come back to him. As he moves deeper into the woods he notices a stream that seems to have jagged stones and glass shards. He decides to follow the stream soon finding a small pond filled with Koi fish, lily pads and flowers. He remembers that the girl used to meet him in the pond. He then notices a dark figure swimming through the water causing him to take a few steps back as it comes closer to him. After a few minutes a mop of black hair breaks the surface before just as quickly diving back in. Sollux looks in the water only to find a pair of brown eyes staring at his blue and green eyes. He adjusts his glasses just to get a better look at them. Her hair and the murky water seem to obscure most of her body making it hard to actually figure out what it was. The eyes blink before they dive in deeper moving into a grove of lily pads. He follows the eyes before moving into a bush and hiding. Around five minutes later the mop of black hair breaks the surface of the water revealing what it was. Memories flood back to sollux as he stares at the person. It was the girl although she was older now. She has large blotches of red, orange and black blotches on her pale skin. She looks around trying to find that human she saw. Finding nothing she moves towards the edge of the pond before lifting herself to the shore revealing a large blotched tail. She sighs looking around before diving back in. Moments later she comes back up with what looks like a small frog she then whispers to the frog before letting the frog go. The frog hops around almost scanning the area before stopping when it saw sollux. The frog then hops away moving back to her ribbiting to her. Sollux starts to move towards the pond causing her to swim away thinking he was a threat. He hesitates before diving in after her. She notices him diving into the water causing her to try to escape through the stream. She was hesitant about using the stream due to never using it. She takes a deep breath before swimming down the stream cutting her tail in the process. Sollux gets out of the water following her down the stream before she eventually tires herself out and stops swimming. He notices this before pulling her out of the water. "Shit..." he struggles to pick her up. once he picks her up he takes her to his cabin entering as quietly as he can moving into one of the two bathrooms. Hopefully his dad doesnt find out. 


	4. Healing and hiding

a hour later  
Aradia slowly wakes up in the bathroom confused as to where she was she tries to move around only to feel her movements restricted by the walls of the bathtub and something wrapped around her tail. She lifts her tail finding it wrapped in bandages and gauze before slowly moving her tail over the edge of the bathtub. She takes a deep breath before deciding to try to get out lifting herself out of the bathtub before dragging herself towards the door. Sollux enters the bathroom moments after she left the tub. He moves some of his blonde hair out of his way before picking her up. She struggles and attempts to fight back when picked up knocking over items in the process until he sets her down in the bathtub. She glares at him sitting up before looking at her arm noticing that her bracelet was gone. "What did you do to my bracelet!" she practically screams that out. Sollux tries to calm her down "its on the shelf" he takes the bracelet off of the shelf "see its not broken." He then gives it to her. She takes it still glaring daggers towards him before putting it on. "Hey why are you looking at me like that." "Well you did take me from my home and restrained me to this... thing." she moves her tail over the side of the tub trying to get comfortable. "Listen my dads out on a walk so when he comes back im going to need you to be quiet ok." "Why should I do that" Sollux pauses before thinking about what can happen to her. "I...dont know" she gives him a dirty look before trying to get out finding it foolish that he was keeping her in the bathtub. She tries to get out only to slip back inside. "How exactly do you expect me to return to my lake when I heal". Sollux pauses now seeing a fault in his plan. 


	5. Planning and lying

"Ok well... ill figure something out". Aradia looks at him almost angrily "this is honestly poi-" before she could finish her sentence another voice can be heard. "Sollux im back!" "oh god hes back..." Sollux mutters to himself. "wait in here" he quietly tells her "its not like i have a choice" she remarks. Sollux leaves the room before moving over to his dad. "oh hey dad" sollux says to him in a deadpan voice. "Hey sollux are you going to come out or no" "Im going to stay here for a little while then I might come out" "you really should get out more sollux i me-" before he could finish a loud thud can be heard along with a grunt. "What was that" Psii begins to move towards the source of the sound going into the closet along the way just to get a broom. Sollux tries to convince him to not enter the bathroom only for his father to ignore him and enter. The two were met with a young woman with cut legs lying on the floor. Sollux was caught off guard by the sudden change while his father was left in a state of shock due to the fact that there is a half naked woman in the bathroom. "Sollux can you explain to me who this is?" Psii said turning to his son. He tries to think of an excuse only to hear Aradia pipe up "I was lost and your son offered me a place to stay for the night" Psii then takes sollux into a different room "Sollux what were you thinking inviting a half naked stranger into our house i mean you dont know what she is she could be a rapist, serial killer, thief, exibitionist and the list goes on". His father did have a point she could be a cold hearted killer waiting for the right moment to strike. "Dad i offered her to stay for the night it would be rude to kick her out". Psii sighs "fine she stays for tonight but tomorrow i want you to bring her back to her parents theyre probably worried sick about her". Sollux sighs before entering the bathroom once his father finished. "ok...heres the good and bad news".


	6. New surroundings and foods

"So I can only stay for the night. Well thats good to know..." Aradia said to him still pretty angry about the situation she was in. "Youre going to be ok its just for a night" he tells her this while trying to calm her down before staring at her cut legs. "listen lets just bandage your cuts..." he goes into a drawer taking a large role of gauze and some disinfectant out. "Ok this may hurt but youre going to be ok." He begins to apply the disinfectant to her wounds causing her to cringe and nearly scream. Once he finished he wrapped up her wounds noticing that her legs had small transparent scales scattered around them. "How did you even change into a human in such a short time period." "Im not sure..." she looks at her legs before attempting to stand up when he finishes. She stumbles a bit before using the sink as a support. "Do you need any help?" "No im o-" as she said that she looses her balance as she was attempting to move towards the door. "Ok maybe i do need a little help." He takes her hand before lifting her up. "Lets just get you some clothes ok..." "Ok" He takes her to his room hoping to find something she can wear without the risk of it falling off. Upon looking through his bag she finds some sweat pants and a rather large shirt with what looks like a video game character on it. She was a bit confused yet she decides to put it on anyway. She sighs checking the bracelet on her arm to make sure she wasnt missing any of the charms or beads which catches his attention. "So...why do you have that bracelet...it looks like a kid made it..."She looks at him before looking at the bracelet. "it was a gift from an old friend... god i miss him..." she sits on his bed still getting used to her legs. "Sollux! its time for dinner!" Sollux helps her out of bed and helps her walk to the dinner table sitting down moments later with hamburgers in front of the three. She just stares at the food wondering what the slab of meat was doing between buns. Sollux begins to scarf down his food while Aradia pokes it before taking a rather inhuman bite of her burger before noticing the two staring at her. She then scarfs it down hoping Psii didnt notice."So...where are you from?" "Im from..." she tries to think of a lie before hearing Sollux pipe up. "Shes from Florida." "Yeah" She looks at him hoping that he was convinced. "oh so your from out of town. So are your parents around?" Aradia pauses trying to remember her family. "I came alone..." she looks at Sollux. Psii begins to grow skeptical before noticing her get up. "Thank you for the food sir" she gets up "I think I should turn in for the night." She then leaves the room with Sollux following close behind.


End file.
